If That's What It Takes
by xAngelicNightmare
Summary: Re-write of "If That's What It Takes": Life was normal for this group of teens....then it all changed.....Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, TadaseXOC, KairiXOC, OCXOC, Plz R&R!


**Rayn: Welcome to the re-write of If That's What It Takes!! I own nothing!!**

**Ikuto: Why must you torture people with your crappy writing??**

**Rayn: *ignore* Disclaimer!**

**Italy: Pasta!**

**Rayn: ._. Even Italy's here.**

**Ikuto: … This place is a freakshow.**

**Rayn: =D You got it!! Do the disclaimer Italy!**

**Italy: PASTA! And Rayn owns nothing…but I own pasta!**

**Ikuto: Eh…**

**Rayn: I guess that'll have to do…**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Amu, Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Trannie: 16**

**Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Ryuu, Rayn: 17**

**Tsukasa: 29**

* * *

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

**~Amu's POV~**

I woke up to feel the morning rays tickling my face. I opened my eyes and yawned. My eyes shut

back closed from the excess of light that entered them. "Bleh. I hate waking up." It was true. I am not a

morning person. Finally, I pushed off my covers and got up, stretched, yawned, and rubbed my eyes. As I

looked around I realized that I was in a new place. "Huh? Where am I?" I got up and looked around the

place. The windows were bare, and so were the baby pink walls. Sunlight was pouring out of the windows

and from the glass door to the balcony. Then I remembered. This was my new room. My family and I had

moved from our old town to a new city. My parents said that this would be a good experience for me and

my younger sister, Ami. I sighed. I didn't like the fact that we had moved. I had to leave behind all my

friends. Sucks, right? Yes it does. I glanced at my clock. And then I flipped. "HONTO?!?! IT'S 7:00

ALREADY???" I screeched. "Amu! Hurry up!" my mom called from downstairs. School starts in 45

minutes. Great. I'm going to be late for my first day of school. Just great. I looked around and rummaged

through the cardboard boxes that littered my floor. So far I only had my bed in the room, as well as a small

dresser next to my bed, a full length mirror, and my desk. Then the rest are in moving boxes. 'I should have

listened to Mama when she told me to unpack' I scolded myself mentally. I grabbed what I needed, headed

to the bathroom, and took a quick 5 minute shower, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. As I returned to

my room I took another look at my clock. 7:09. "Wow. Maybe I will make it on time" I reassured myself I

quickly put on my clothes and my new school uniform .I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head.

It was way too bland. The plaid, red, pleated skirt was way too…way too...bleh. And the black coat, white

button-down shirt, and the red tie looked too normal and bland. I needed to add a personal touch. I dove

back into my cardboard boxes and found what I was looking for in a matter of seconds. "Thank god Mama

made me label the boxes." I put on my accessories and did a quick once-over in the mirror once again.

"Perfect." I was now wearing leg-warmers, the same red plaid and my skirt, which were held up by little

black belts below my knee, my trade-mark X-clip, a red one, which was holding my bubble-gum pink hair

in a little pump, and two black studded belts around my waist. Now I was looking more like me. I smiled

and then grabbed my bag and ran downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, I ran out the door, with plenty of time to get to school. On the way I heard

someone calling me. "Hey you!" 'Huh? Me?' I stopped to look but then decided to keep walking because

no one would have called me, after all we just moved in yesterday. The school was only a few blocks away

and I made it in no time. It was huge! "Woah" I said under my breath. "It's nice, isn't it?" "Huh?" I turned

to see a boy with dark green hair and glasses. "The school. I assume that is what you were talking about."

"Uh. Yeah." "I tried calling you back there, but you kept walking. I'm Kairi. Sanjo Kairi. I live next-door to

you." "Oh. Sorry. I thought that no one knew me here, so no one could be calling me. Oh, and I'm Amu.

Hinamori Amu." He smiled, barely. "It's alright. You're starting Seiyo High?" "Yup. I'm going to be a

sophomore. You?" "I am going to be a junior this year. Well, I should go now, the bell is about to ring.

Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." "Right. Thanks! Bye Kairi!" I called as he walked off. "Bye

Hinamori!" I sighed. At least I had someone to look to for help. Maybe there were some friendly people

around here. I took a good look around the place. I could see the usual clichés. But aside from that, a few

other people caught my eye. There was one boy, playing basketball. He had long violet hair, and he was

clearly good at sports. Well, basketball at least. Another boy, one with blonde hair, was walking with a

teacher, he looked kind of cute. As he walked by, his eye caught mine, and he smiled. And, my usual

reaction, I blushed. Then I kept observing. There were the other little clumps of people chatting away. One

girl, standing in a corner by herself. She had long, butterscotch curls, they went past her waist. She was

looking down at the ground, all alone. I was about to go up to her, but then I remembered that I was

supposed to go to the main office to get my schedule. "Almost forgot. Baka" I scolded myself. I ran into the

building and through a few hallways until I totally got lost. 'Great.' I thought, I have no idea where the

office is. I sighed heavily and just stood there, looking around. "Do you need help?" For a second I just

stood there, blank.

Then I saw the boy I had seen earlier, the kind one, the one I had blushed for. He had light blonde

hair, pink eyes, and a princely smile. "Uh..Yeah. Could you tell me where the office is? I need my

schedule." "Ah, so you must be new here." "Yes. I just moved here a few days ago." "Right. Come on, I

was on my way to the office anyways." "Alright…" I trailed off. He walked past me as I simply stood there.

He turned back and said, "Come on." He took my hand, and I felt a blush creep onto my face, and he pulled

me through the halls. Finally we stopped at a door and he let go of my hand. He grabbed the knob, twisted

it, and pushed the door. The office wasn't a busy place. A few desks were there, and some people were

working at them, and others were at the mailboxes, and it was fairly quiet. The boy walked up to a desk and

before he could let out a single word, the middle aged woman sitting at the desk spoke up, "Hotori-

hidenka!" 'Hidenka…?' I thought, 'That's kinda weird.' "Ohayo Mimamori-san. I would like the schedule

for this girl here. She's new." He said, with a calm look on his face, as if he did this all the time. He turned

to me and smiled sweetly, and I felt my face slightly warm up. "Hai. Tsukasa-sama is in his office, he has

the schedules." He nodded and replied, "Arigatou". "Come on." he said to me. I followed him silently out

of the office and into a room down the hall. He shut the door behind us and walked up to the figure who had

his back to us. "Tsukasa-san, this girl needs her schedule." The figure turned and gave the boy a reply,

completely ignoring me, "Ah, Tadase-kun! How are you?" "I'm fine uncle, but uh…" I realized that we

didn't even know each others names. "Hinamori. Amu Hinamori." "Right. I'm Tadase. Tadase Hotori." He

turned to the man and said, "Hinamori needs her schedule." The tall, lanky man turned to be. His bright,

yet dark violet eyes sparkled, and his light brown hair shined as the sunlight from the large window behind

him fell on it. He struck a resemblance to Tadase, his hair as in the same style and his face held the same

elegant look. "I see. Amu Hinamori." I nodded nervously. Was something wrong with me? I looked down at

my uniform consciously. "No. Nothing is wrong with your appearance." He smiled. 'Is he a mind reader?!'

He continued smiling and walked over to his desk. He looked through a file filled with papers, and pulled

out one sheet. "Here you go Amu-chan." "Arigatou." I thanked, bowing. "Right, the bell will ring in a few

minutes. You know where your next class is?" "Um, no?" I replied. 'Duh! I'm new, I probably won't have

the whole school memorized.' "Hmmm.." he looked thoughtful. "Tsukasa-san?" Tadase and I turned to see

the small blonde girl at the door. "Mashiro. What brings you here?" "Nothing. I felt like coming up here."

"Right. Can you do me a favor?" "Why not?" "Take Hinamori to her next class. I believe you share the

same class" The girl looked at me, not in a good way. She frowned but agreed to take me to my class. I

followed her out and Tadase followed, but Tsukasa stopped him. "Tadase-kun. Please wait. I need to talk to

you." "Hai."

I continued following the Mashiro girl. She didn't speak, and neither did I. We walked up to a

classroom on the second floor and she opened the door, walked in, and plopped down in a seat. I followed

her and sat in a seat next to her. "So…" I tried to start a conversation. She completely ignored me. So I gave

up and we sat in silence. Then she spoke up. "You like gag manga?" "Well, I read Gag Manga Biyori.." I

trailed off. Her eyes seemed to spark and she smiled. "Really?" I nodded. "I'm Rima Mashiro. Want to be

friends?" 'Huh? At first she seemed to be cold and unfriendly, but she now wants to be my friend because I

like gag manga? Well, I don't have many friends, and I'm new , so I guess it couldn't hurt.' I must have

looked confused so she explained, "Well, no one I know likes gag manga. And I love it, and since you're

new you could use a friend. And so could I…" she trailed off. 'Well, that explains a lot.' **(Rayn: Note the **

**sarcasm) **I smiled weakly and put my right hand forward. "I guess so. I'm Amu Hinamori" She smiled

again and shook it. "Friends Amu-chan?" I grinned, she may be weird but she's friendly, "Friends!" And on

that note the bell rang and people began pouring into the classroom. 'This might not be so bad.' I thought as

I smiled to myself.

* * *

**~Tsukasa's POV~**

I could sense the strong heart waves form that girl. Actually, I could sense them from Tadase and

Mashiro as well. And a few other students, Tsukiyomi and his sister, Souma, Sanjo, Fujisaki. They were

about to get their Heart's Egg soon. 'About time I thought. But we can't let Easter get to them.' I though

grimly. "Tsukasa-san?" I looked up and was surprised to see Tadase standing there. "Huh?" "What is it that

you wanted to talk about?" "Right. Rayn and Tranquility will be coming here in a few days. When they do

come, please make sure they socialize." "I know what Rayn is like, but Tranquility? You've spoken of her,

but I haven't even met her." "Rayn's sister. You'll meet her soon enough. The bell is about to ring. Go."

"Right. Ja ne." I replied with a nod.

When Tadase left, I turned back to the window, looking upon the large field that I had a perfect

view of. The large number of children warmed my heart with the fact that they all have Heart's Eggs, and I

could provide a sanctuary for them. Away from Easter. Easter, I thought. They stole the dreams of

thousands, and used them to get the Embryo. They haven't gotten it yet, but they have gotten many Heart's

Eggs. That's why I made this school, and the Guardians. When I find people fit enough to fill the chairs,

then nothing can let Easter get to any more Heart's Eggs. Then all will be safe….But until then, I have to

protect them all.

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

* * *

**Rayn: Okay this is fairly short, but it's much better than the original!**

**Ikuto: They both suck.**

**Rayn: ._. Italy's better than you.**

**Italy: I love you too Rayn!! But I also love PASTA!**

**Rayn: Okay, I take that back. Someone do the honors.**

**Ikuto: Frankly, I don't think this story deserves it, **

**Rayn: Well, I do. Y'know why??? Because I spent this snow day writing this instead of working on **

**my English AP Essay!!!**

**Ikuto: Your own fault.**

**Rayn: Bleh to you. I'll do it myself. Please R&R minna-san!**

**Italy: PASTA!!!!**


End file.
